


Frustrated

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie is frustrated by Hermione’s need for secrecy





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://onion-layers.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onion-layers.livejournal.com/)**onion_layers** who wanted: Charlie/Hermione: Frustration  


* * *

  
“We can’t,” she whispered when he leaned over to look at the text she was studying, his fingers drifting over the back of her neck as he straightened a stray curl, his breath warm in her ear as he licked the sensitive skin beneath it.  
  
  
“Why can’t we just tell them?” His voice was gruff, his annoyance evident as his pale eyes narrowed. “We’re adults, Hermione. You’ve not been with Ron for three years. Are you ashamed of being with me?”  
  
  
“Charlie, please. This isn’t the time or the place,” Hermione sighed, looking around the room to make sure no one had noticed their exchange. Speaking quietly, she said, “I’m just not ready for it be public knowledge yet. I love your family dearly but they are meddlesome and I have no intention of discussing our relationship or, God forbid, a wedding, which you know your mum would want to begin planning immediately despite the fact that we’ve just been dating for a few months.”  
  
  
“That’s not it at all. You just don’t want anyone to know you’re slumming it by shagging the dragon keeper instead of some smart professional wizard.”  
  
  
“I am not ‘slumming it’, as you so disgustingly phrase it,” she snapped sharply. “I care about you, Charlie, or I never would have agreed to go out with you in the first place much less become intimate.”  
  
  
“Become intimate?” he snorted. “We fuck, Hermione. If we go out, it’s always places no one we know will ever be because we can’t let anyone know we’re together. God forbid anyone realize that you’re a beautiful woman with needs and desires of your own. At first I thought it was because of Ron, but that was over years ago and both of you knew you didn’t make a good match so that can’t be why you don’t want anyone to know. That means you must be ashamed of me.”  
  
  
“Or perhaps it merely means that I want to live my life without everyone knowing the details of my love life!” Hermione slammed the book shut, ignoring the thoughtful looks Ron and Ginny were giving them as she stood up and brushed past Charlie. He was wrong. She was not ashamed of him. If anything, she was ashamed at how he made her feel. So alive, wanton, desirable. Just a look from him and a slight licking of his lips could have her body flushing with arousal. The sex was beyond amazing and, at first, that was all it had been. Mutual satisfaction, friendly conversation, and great sex. Now it was far more confusing and she wanted to understand their relationship before she announced to everyone she was involved with Charlie.  
  
  
“Don’t think you can just walk away from me like that. Dismissing me like I’m some first year. You’re no longer Head Girl, Hermione, and I am definitely not some passive first year,” Charlie growled in her ear as he shoved her into the pantry, careful to close the door behind him. “Lumos,” he said, seeing her face in the soft glow of his wand. “We were not finished talking.”  
  
  
“Damn it, Charlie,” Hermione cursed. “What do you think you’re doing? We’re not going to finish this conversation here in your mum’s pantry!”  
  
  
“I’m not letting you run away,” he said stubbornly. “Every time I’ve tried to discuss this the last few weeks, you’ve had excuses why we couldn’t talk about it. I’m not letting you go this time, Hermione.”  
  
  
“Fine,” she hissed, her cheeks flushed with anger and arousal as he pressed against her, her back against the shelves. “What do you want to discuss, Charles?”  
  
  
“You’re smashing when you’re angry,” he remarked casually, his rough fingers brushing against her cheek tenderly before he dropped his hand. Becoming serious, he asked, “Why do you refuse to tell anyone we’re involved?”  
  
  
“Oh, yes, I can see that conversation perfectly,” she said dryly. “Well, Molly, you see, I’m sleeping with Charlie, though there is very little sleeping actually going on. Why, yes, he is quite good in bed but I have no idea how he feels about me other than being a right fine shag so forgive us for not discussing this sooner.”  
  
  
“It’s not just shagging,” he growled softly, his leg going between hers as he pulled her closer. He heard her soft gasp as he pushed against her, rubbing his thigh between her legs as his hand moved beneath her jumper. “You’re wet, aren’t you? I bet your dripping, aching for me to be inside you. That’s all I am to you, after all. A release of tension, a hard cock to use whenever you get horny. And I still want you so bloody badly that I don’t care if you’re using me.”  
  
  
“God,” she whimpered as she moved against his leg, her nails scratching his back as she clung to his broad shoulders. His unshaven jaw brushed against her neck and cheeks before his lips were on hers, his hand gripping her hip as he pulled her against him. She felt his erection against her leg, his trousers tight around the bulge, her hand moving down to squeeze him through the material. “I’m not using you, Charlie.”  
  
  
“Then what are you doing?” He demanded huskily, his body rocking against hers as he pulled her legs around his waist, lifting her to lean against the edge of the shelf. He groaned when he felt her wet knickers rub against his trousers, her skirt bunched around her waist as they moved together, hands touching every bit of bare skin possible, lips leaving a trail of saliva and bites as they kissed and nibbled necks and faces.  
  
  
“I’m,” her breath caught as he pulled her against him, grinding against her, her body tensing before she was coming with a moan. Her knickers were soaking with her release as he kept rubbing against her, his hands possessively moving over her back and arse before he was stiffening, grunting as he came in his pants. With a soft whisper, she finished answering his question. “I’m falling in love with you.”  
  
  
Instead of replying, Charlie gently raised her chin until their eyes met. His lips curved into a crooked smile before he leaned his head down and kissed her.


End file.
